when i see you
by just flowers
Summary: Itachi Uchiha yg meninggal dalam pertempuran terakhir dengan Sasuke menemukan diri nya di dunia kematian dan di sana dia diminta untuk menemani putri Shinigami sendiri,apa yg akan dia lakukan,dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke melihat kakak nya kembali? M for action NO LEMON
1. Chapter 1

** HIAAA saia author baru!**

**jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya hancur dan busuk .!**

**i own the plot,savvy?**

**- Itachi yg seharus nya meninggal setelah pertempuran terakhir dengan sasuke menemukan dirinya di suatu tempat dimana dia antara mati dan tidak.**

** Genre: Romance,tragedy**

** when i meet you**

****jika ada burung cingcuing (AN: Saia gk tau bahasa indo nya =.=') maka seseorang akan mati namun Itachi tidak mempercayai hal itu tapi mungkin sekarang dia sudah percaya.

Saat nafas nya sudah hampir terputus dan raga itu sudah mulai dingin oleh pelukan kematian burung itu berbunyi di atas dahan pohon, itachi dapat melihat sorot mata burung yg gelap itu menatap nya seolah mengatakan 'waktu mu telah tiba Itachi'

mati di tangan adik nya sendiri,mati di tangan orang yg sangat dia kasihi,mati di tangan orang yg dia lindungi

hal itulah yg sangat Itachi inginkan untuk perjalanan akhir hidup nya selama ini

suara burung itu begitu jelas mengiringi kematian nya suara nyanyian itu berhembus di antara angin dingin yg seolah perlahan merenggut nyawa nya,senyum yg ter ulas di wajah nya perlahan memudar seiring burung itu berhenti bernyanyi dan kini di gantikan tetesan air mata Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mati itulah satu kata yg dia tau dia sudah mati namun ada yg berbeda rasanya seperti ada tangan menyentuh kulit nya bukankah dia sudah mati terus kenapa dia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu?

Diantara kegelapan yg menyelimuti sang Uchiha itu dia bisa mendengar bisikan pelan dan tangan sebuah tangan menyentuh dada nya.'hoi bangun' bisikan itu kembali lg apa dia selamat sehingga masih bisa mendengar suara?

Perlahan mata Itachi terbuka untuk sesuatu yg sama sekali tidak dia prediksi seorang gadis menatap nya namun gadis ini berbeda gadis ini memiliki kulit pucat setengah wajah nya ditutupi topeng besi dengan gambar seringai beserta mata yg cukup seram dan gigi tajam sedangkan setengah wajah yg lain tampak memiliki mulut sobek yg dijahit namun tidak menutup memperlihatkan barisan gigi2 tajam

lidah nya begitu panjang melingkar dan sedikit terbelah di ujung warna nya pun bukan pink tapi belang hitam dan putih,dari kening sampai ke atas mata tajam nya yg berpupil hijau itu terdapat jahitan, mata yg dikelilingi warna hitam di sekitar nya tampak menatap Itachi dengan heran.

"OI AYAH ADA YG MASIH DIANTARA AMBANG NIEH!" Teriak nya sambil berpaling membuat Itachi semakin heran ada apa ini?

Itachi baru menyadari tempat nya tempat nya terbaring adalah sebuah ruangan yg sangat besar berwarna hitam dengan atap tinggi bergaya gothic hitam kehijauan tergantung di sana lampu hitam rococo tempat lilin yg mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, seseorang mendekati tubuh yg terbujur kaku tersebut, memakai jubah hitam robek2 sambil membawa sambit.

"eheheh siapa ini Kanashimi?" Tanya nya, "mana aku tau tanya saja sendiri" ucap gadis bernama Kanashimi itu cuek sambil berdiri.

menunjukan tangan kiri ber otot namun tidak berkulit dan memiliki kuku hitam panjang, mungkin jika Itachi penakut dia ingin muntah di tempat."siapa namamu?" Tanya Si pria atau yg bisa dia sebut begitu karna pria tersebut hanya tulang- tulang bergerak. Itachi ingin berbicara namun rasa nya tenggorokan nya terasa terbakar seolah ada api yg membakar setiap sel dan urat-urat tenggorokan.

"I-Itachi U-Uchiha" rasa nya menyakitkan untuk bicara,"oh.. Itachi Uchiha ya,baiklah kenapa kau meninggal?" Pertanyaaan tersebut memuat nya terdiam sesaat "p-p-pertempuran" jawab nya tentu rasa nya Itachi tidak ingin mengatakan di bunuh adik nya sendiri karna dia merasa pantas mendapatkan kematian ini tas apa yg telah dia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"oh balik lah kalau begitu apa kau mau hidup di antara ambang kematian dan menjadi pendamping putri ku?" Telinga Itachi terasa panas begitu mendengar kata 'pendamping' apa dia harus menikah dengan Kanashimi?

"oi gwe gk mau kawin sama dia!" Protest Kanashimi sambil menolak pinggang "tidak bukan,maksudku apa dia mau menemani mu? Itu saja"

Itachi bernafas lega mendengar nya rasanya sedikit beban nya berkurang,tapi apa dia harus menerima tawaran itu? 'mungkin boleh juga' pikir nya dan kemudian mengangguk, "baik lah tapi kau butuh beberapa item baru,untuk itu kau yg urus ya putri ku " ujar nya sambil berbalik pada Kanashimi dan melemparkan se ulas senyum pada Kanashimi yg hanya di balas anggukan.

"baik lah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pria itu pergi dengan api hijau meninggal kan Uchiha ini dengan Kanashimi yg berjalan mendekati nya "well jadi aku ya? Ya sudah lah apa boleh buat, kamu bisa berdiri?"

Itachi mencoba berdiri membuat lutut nya bergetar hebat dan seluruh tubuh nya sakit seolah di neraka tapi lepas dari semua kesakitan itu dia bisa berdiri meskipun penuh luka dan darah, Kanashimi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana punk itu sebuah suntikan yg membuat Itachi sedikit waspada, ia menyuntik kan nya ke tangan yg berkulit membuat darah berwarna merah ke hitaman mengalir, Kanashimi tampak menyeringai misterius sebelum berlari ke arah Itachi dengan sangat cepat.

Itachi ingin menghindar namun tubuh nya terlalu sakit untuk itu sehingga jarum suntik tadi ter tancap sempurna di leher nya.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**yeiiii chapter 1 beres jg mate! ^.^!**

**tolong di review!**

**Yg riview dapet Kolak! .!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeaaaahhhh Chapter 2!**

**Warning: Hancur,abal2 busuk buruk**

**Genre: Romance,Tragedy**

**Warning di sini mungkin ada yg bisa membuat anda muntah jd jangan di baca sambil makan savvy! .!**

**When I see You**

Panas yg membakar merasuki sekujur tubuh Itachi panas yg rasanya seolah dia di panggang hidup2 di api yg membara apa akhir nya dia masuk neraka?

Kegelapan tampak memotong detik2 dan menit2 kesakitan yg di rasakan Itachi rasanya ada sesuatu yg membuat nya ingin tersadar sesuatu yg basah seolah seperti malaikat yg menolong nya untuk tersadar dari siksaan ini. Mata nya perlahan terbuka menarik nya untuk merasakan sesuatu yg basah di wajah nya dan **byuur.. **Ternyata Kanashimi yg menyiram nya dengan air

"OI bangun!" Refleks Itachi langsung duduk dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sudah berpindah ruangan ke sebuah kamar yg cukup luas denganpintu besar dan pilar2 yg menjulang serta atap dihiasi rak2 buku besar dan perabotan bergaya Classic,nafas nya agak memburu "heh loe gak apa2 Tachi?" Kanashimi menyentuh kening Itachi "tidak" jawab nya singkat "bagus lah kalau begitu,panas ya?

Tanya Kanashimi yg hanya di balas anggukan singkat Itachi "sebener nya gue masukin obat ke badan loe,panas sieh tapi loe harus ber terimakasih sama obat itu karna itu obat penghilang rasa sakit sementara" penghilang rasa sakit maksud nya?

Kanashimi tampak tersenyum misterius, "LE,MARGARET,NA MASUK!" perintah nya membuat 3 maid wanita memasuki kamar

maid yg bernama Le tampak memiliki cakar yg cukup panjang,sedang kan Margaret memiliki sayap hitam ber ukuran sedang ,sedang kan Na memiliki tanduk di kepala nya bukan hanya itu saja yg menarik perhatian Itachi namun juga mereka membawa Suntikan,pisau,obat,infusan,gergaji mesin, pacul palu, ? (loe kata mau bikin rumah? .!) dan perban disebuah troly.

'glek mau apa mereka?' Pikir Itachi was-was.

"semuanya sudah siap putri" Ucap Margaret.

"Bagus.. SAAT NYA MEMASANG ITEM!" Teriak Kanashimi spontan membuat Itachi semakin keheranan.

Le memegang tangan kanan Itachi,Margaret tangan kiri nya sedang kan Na memegang ke 2 kaki nya mereka membuat nya tidak bisa bergerak 'mau apa mereka?'

"Tachi obat yg gue kasih tadi cuman buat nahan rasa sakit dari hasil pertarungan kamu doank,kalau yg ini beda! HAHAHAHAHA !" Kanashimi mengambil pisau dan menyisit kulit tangan Itachi kira2 15 senti membuat nya mengigit bibir untuk menahan sakit,kulit itu Kanashimi lempar ke mangkuk kosong di samping nya selanjut nya ia mengambil sebuah besi berwarna hitam berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar tengkorak,jarum dan kawat baja. Dengan kasar Kanashimi meletakan besi itu dan menjahitnya dengan paksa dengan kawat tadi ke bagian yg tadi kulit nya telah di sisit membuat Itachi berteriak seiring kawat baja itu berliuk-liuk menembus setiap otot dan daging, dan Kanashimi tertawa.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan belum lagi rasa terbakar yg menghujat tubuh Itachi semakin membuat tubuh nya kesakitan dalam sakit yg membingungkan setelah besi itu terpasang sempurna di lengan kiri atas Itachi yg berdarah-darah Kanashimi mengambil suntikan

Dan menyuntik kannya ke mata kanan Itachi membuat nya bergeliat dan bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri panas mulai merayapi mata kanan nya membuat nya kini kejang-kejang. Setelah melihat suntikan itu habis Kanashimi mencabut nya dengan paksa dan selanjut nya putri Shinigami itu membawa gergaji mesin dan sebuah besi yg cukup panjang di sertai tawa nya.

Tanpa basa-basi lg dia memukul lutut kanan Itachi dengan sangat keras sehingga bisa terdengar suara patahan-patahan yg membuat teriakan Itachi semakin keras, kalau orang2 diluar tidak tau apa yg terjadi di kamar itu pasti bagi mereka itu hanya efek teriakan dari film.

Setelah memastikan bahwa lutut itu patah atau lebih tepat nya remuk Kanashimi melempar besi itu dan menggantinya dengan gergaji mesin membuat Itachi panik,darah dan keringat bercucuran dari tubuh nya yg dia sadari hanya tertutup sebuah celana jeans dia ingin sekali melemparkan kata2 kutukan dan cacian pada mereka tapi rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan nya.

Perlahan namun pasti Kanashimi mulai menempelkan gergaji mesin yg menyala tersebut ke kaki kiri Itachi membuat setiap sel dan urat terputus,dan darah di lengkapi daging yg tersembur kemana-mana suara teriakan Itachi yg di ikuti raungan gergaji mesin serta tawa Kanashimi menjadi musik yg memenuhi ruangan tersebut memekakan telinga nya.

Daging disertai darah dan nanah itu perlahan merosot dari ranjang dan menyisakan noda merah di seprai coklat sutra itu mungkin kalau Itachi masih hidup sendari tadi tubuh itu tidak akan ber nyawa lg.

Kanashimi berhenti sambil tertawa begitu melihat kaki kiri sang Uchiha yg hanya tinggal tulang kemerahan yg tersiram darah,bau darah yg menyengat menjadi parfum di ruangan ini yg membuat Itachi terbatuk dan memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

Apa ini di neraka? Apa mereka berbohong kalau ini bukan di neraka? Yg jelas Itachi tidak tau mana yg benar kini dia hanya terpusat pada rasa sakit yg tak tertahan kan ini.

Kanashimi melempar gergaji itu dan mengambil jarum serta benang yg cukup tebal, sang putri naik ke rajang dan duduk di perut Itachi dan menjahit atau tepat nya menggambar jahitan-jahitan di dada bidang Itachi

Tetes demi tetes darah bercucuran menjadi lebih buruk ketika Kanashimi menjilat darah yg bertetesan tersebut dengan lidah nya yg belang "darah mu lezat juga Tachi" ujar nya sembari meraih perban dan topeng kecil berbentuk serigala, perban itu dia perban di mata Itachi yg di suntik tadi sengaja ia perban tidak menutupi rambut nya dan menyematkan topeng serigala itu,di rambut dekat mata Itachi yg ia pasang kan miring.

"apa lagi ya?" Kanashimi diam sebentar sebelum akhir nya menyeringai ,ia menarik tangan kanan si ninja dan perlahan namun pasti menguliti kulit tangan itu rasa nya mudah seperti menarik kertas lembab, kulit itu kini sudah ada di tangan nya kulit putih mulus Itachi "mulus banget eheheh warna nya mirip susu".

Kanashimi mengganti kulit itu dengan kulit yg lebih bening hampir transparan seperti kaca yg ia jahit sama dengan kawat baja.

"YEIII SELESAI JUGA GWE MASANG ITEM NYA AHAHAHAHHA" girang ia melompat-lompat di perut Itachi menambah penderitaan nya

"kyaaa tuan putri perut nya jangan di lompat-lompat tin!" teriak Le memubuat Kanashimi berhenti "oh iya heheh gomen gwe lupa"

"selanjut nya apa yg akan kita lakukan your majesty?  
Tanya Na masih memegang kaki sang Uchiha "udah bius aja dia biarin dia istirahat! Tapi pindahin dia ke kamaryg bersih tar loe pada kasih tau gwe di mana kamar nya yg baru ngerti?" Para maid itu hanya mengangguk, "tapi tuan putri kenapa anda tiba-tiba memberipria ini item?"

Kanashimi hanya mendesah kesal 'duh pembokat-pembokat ini cerewet banget ya'

"gn kalau dia jalan2 ke kota dengan keadaan nya yg sangat manusia tar gimana coba kalau di hajar para zombie atau monster kelas super bawah yg otak nya pada di gadein? Atau tuh para mentri iblis pada demo ke gue soal nya ada manusia keluyuran di sini bisa brabe entar!" Jelas nya panjang lebar yg hanya di balas anggukan para maid 'nie maid sialan gwe udah ngomong panjang-panjang jawab nya oh doank!'

"udah y gwe cabut dulu' Kanashimi berlalu meninggal kan maid nya dengan Itachi yg sudah di beri ítem.

**YEIIIIIII BERES JG MATE! THANKS BUAT YG UDAH RIVIEW! .! TAR SAIA REVIEW BALIK!**

**Hiyaaaa saia bergetar nulis yg ini!**

**Tunggu chapter selanjut nya! .!**

**Yg review dapet review!**


End file.
